


Afraid of the Dark

by spinner33



Series: CM - AU [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Threesome, elevator porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG PWP - Morgan and Prentiss use sex to distract Reid while they are trapped in a dark elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Dark

The lights flickered, and Morgan thought, “Oh, shit.” 

From the look on her face, Prentiss was clearly thinking much along the same lines.

The elevator jerked in place, and the doors made what could only be described as a grinding sound. The music shut off mid-word.

There was enough time for Morgan to see Reid’s eyes swell with terror before the elevator car was encased in darkness. The elevator jerked around, and then they were falling for the longest three seconds of their life.

Reid screamed – it was not a pretty sound.

They came to an abrupt halt, and went up, and went down, and came to another sudden stop. The lights came back on. Prentiss was making the worst face – annoyed and angry.

Reid was against the back wall and side wall of the elevator. His face was scrunched tight with fear. The lights went out again, and Reid whimpered softly.

“Reid, you okay?” Morgan asked, feeling along the back wall of the elevator.

“Don’t like the dark,” Spencer replied, his voice almost inaudible. “Really don’t like the dark.”

“Reid, stay calm,” Prentiss said.

“Don’t touch the buttons. Don’t touch the buttons. Don’t touch….”

Prentiss pulled a small flashlight out of her purse and handed it to Reid.

“Stay calm,” Emily told him pointedly. “Bring the light over to the buttons. Thank you,” she added, making him stand and pushing him into place where she wanted him. Prentiss popped open the safety latch and pulled out the red phone. “Hello? Hello! Yes, we’re stuck in one of your elevators. What happened? Power outage? How many floors? The whole building. Oh. How long do you think….?”

Reid was starting to breathe hard again. The flashlight was shaking in his grip.

“Can you hurry? One of us in here is claustrophobic. He’s spazzing out.”

“I’m not claustrophobic,” Reid growled. “And I’m not spazzing out!”

“Thanks. We’ll be right here,” Emily replied, hanging up the phone and putting a hand on Reid’s arm. “Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.”

“What did they say?” Morgan asked, trying so hard not to laugh. Spencer retreated to the far back wall of the elevator and slid down until he was seated on the floor. He retracted his bag into his lap and huddled up, cradling Prentiss’s flashlight in his hands.

“Power outage. All over the building. They have twenty elevators to evacuate. They’ll hurry, but we have to be patient.”

She walked over to Reid and sat down.

“I’m going to put this away and conserve the batteries, in case we need it later. Okay?”

Prentiss took the flashlight away and turned it off. Reid whimpered.

“Scoot over,” she added, patting his hip. Reid coiled up tight, and Prentiss sat down in the corner and put an arm around his waist. Morgan moved carefully to the other side and sat down, propping himself against Reid as well.

“No cell service, of course,” Morgan declared grimly.

“It would be nice to know what floor we’re on at least,” Prentiss sighed.

“Fourteen,” Reid blurted. “Which as you know is probably the thirteenth floor, as many buildings don’t….”

“Reid, be calm,” Prentiss murmured again.

“How do you expect me to be CALM when we could DIE in a horrible, mangled mess at the bottom of A THIRTEEN STORY DROP?!?”

“I could jump up and down,” Morgan offered wickedly. “Get it over with. End it now. Why delay the inevitable?”

“No, no, please, no,” Reid was whimpering again.

Prentiss put both arms around Reid and surprised him. Morgan wondered what the flailing was all about. He turned his cell phone back on for the light. Prentiss had Reid pinned against the wall, and was kissing him quite ardently. In an attempt to squirm away from her, Reid was crawling down the wall. He was almost horizontal on the floor, one leg up, one leg stretched out.

Prentiss pulled away, but she was still leaning over Reid, who blinked up at her in shock. She took Morgan’s phone away and hid it in her own pocket, then bodily tugged Reid back up into a sitting position.

“Are you thinking about the dark?” Emily asked. 

“Well, no,” Reid said softly.

“Okay. Every time you start to get scared, squeeze my hand, and I’ll kiss you.”

The only sound in the elevator was Reid breathing funny. Was she serious?

The red phone rang loudly, and Reid leapt six inches upward in surprise. Morgan grabbed for his arm and pulled him back down to the ground, holding onto his hand. Prentiss answered the phone.

“Yes? We’re still here. How many cars? Fourteen – hey, you guys work fast. Oh, yeah, I can see where that might be a problem. No, we understand. He’s calm, for the  
moment. Thanks.”

Prentiss hung up the phone and came back over, stumbled across their outstretched legs as she made her way. When she sat back down, she relayed the message.

“They have cleared out four cars already, two were empty. That leaves fourteen. But they got to one with a pregnant woman in it, and she’s going into labor, and I’m afraid pregnant and in labor outweighs claustrophobia.”

“Nyctophobia,” Reid growled.

Morgan leaned across Reid and whispered to Prentiss.

“He’s squeezing. You better kiss him again.”

“He’s got your hand, not mine,” Prentiss answered mischievously.

“All right then.”

Reid gasped in surprise as Morgan planted a gentle kiss on his mouth.

“Better?” Morgan wondered. Reid made a puzzled noise.

There was a quiet pause. Prentiss reached out with both hands and found that Reid had one arm latched around Derek’s neck, and Morgan and Reid were kissing again.

There was a dragging, scuffing sound on the carpet. Morgan was pulling Reid horizontal.

“Oh,” Morgan gasped this time.

Emily wondered what Reid had done to elicit that particular sound. Spencer was moaning softly in his chest. She could feel him quivering against her thigh.

“Lie back,” Morgan whispered. Buttons were coming undone—Morgan’s or Reid’s?? A hand sought to touch Emily’s hand—it was Morgan’s hand. “You could help,” Derek suggested quietly. Prentiss felt Morgan breathing gently against her cheek as he lifted Reid and rested him in her arms.

Prentiss nuzzled Reid’s cheek, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, following Morgan’s hands down over Reid’s slender chest and narrow waist. Spencer’s arms curled backwards up around Prentiss’s shoulders. He was offering himself submissively to Morgan. She could hear the clank of Reid’s belt being undone.

“That’s it,” Morgan murmured low and deep.

Derek was kissing his way around Reid’s chest, nuzzling here and there, drawing moans and shudders from the young doctor. Prentiss tugged Reid’s chin sideways and she slid her tongue into his mouth, distracting him if only for a moment or two.

“That’s it,” Morgan whispered again. Prentiss could hear a zipper this time. “I’m out of practice as far as this goes. Not since college. It might take me a while to remember how to do this sober too.”

Reid clung more tightly to Emily’s shoulder and groaned out as Morgan did something down below. But not what Emily thought at first. Because Morgan kept talking.

“Wish I could see you,” Derek murmured. Reid was writhing with pleasure, hips moving, head arching back. Emily wished she could see him too.

“Uhn…..uhm……mmmm……” 

“Too fast?” Morgan asked.

“Um….no…..” Reid answered huskily. “Feels so good. Strong…..hands….”

“I don’t want anyone to feel left out, so your job is to do whatever Emily wants, understand?” Morgan asked.

In reply, Reid swiveled half-around, planting his mouth full against Prentiss’s neck, licking and sucking his way downward.

“You owe me one,” Morgan teased Prentiss softly. She reached out and caressed Morgan’s face, feeling him drop his head down against Reid’s smooth stomach and begin to dot kisses again. She guided Reid down between her breasts— his nimble fingers were unbuttoning her shirt. Reid was nosing his way inside her clothes. Emily breathed out, and guided his head down further. He kissed along her shirt, dropping his head against her abdomen. She unbuckled her thin belt, scooting further down the wall, opening her knees. Prentiss lifted her hips and slid her slacks far enough down that Reid could fit between her knees.

This wasn’t going to work. Too many clothes in the way. Morgan read Emily’s mind. Prentiss felt Derek touch her heel and pull off one shoe, then grab the other ankle and do the same thing. Her pants disappeared. Underwear soon followed. The tip of a tongue teased her navel and trailed downward, tickled through her body hair, slid between her lips, toyed with her clit. Emily curled her hands with Reid’s hands against her hips, chanting inside her mind.

‘Don’t touch his face. Don’t touch his hair.’

Prentiss moaned appreciatively. Nirvana, she decided, her heart racing and her body throbbing in time to the tickle and rub of Reid’s skilled tongue. She wondered briefly if he was hearing music in his mind as he did this – he always seemed to be. Reid faltered for a second, losing the perfect rhythm, burying his nose against her body hair as he cried out.

What was Morgan doing to Reid? Prentiss heard two more shoes hit the floor. The rustle of fine tailored trousers followed.

“Up. Up. That’s good,” Derek whispered, patting one of Reid’s hips. “I’ll go slow. Don’t worry. And don’t stop what you’re doing for Emily either.”

Prentiss hooked her arms around Reid’s chest and pulled him up into her arms, nosing his nose, sucking hungrily on his salty mouth.

“If it’s all the same to you,” she informed Derek, whose face was suddenly inches from hers. “Babydoll has got a substantial bite radius, and he tends to use those teeth when surprised.”

“Does he sound surprised?” Morgan asked, doing something to Reid to make him sit up on both knees. Reid didn't sound surprised -- he sounded horny as hell. He was keening and whining with pleasure. “My god, you’re so tight,” Derek rumbled against Spencer’s neck. “I am never gonna fit in there.”

Prentiss scooted forward on the rough floor, positioning herself. She pulled Reid down between her legs and coaxed his cock inside herself. Spencer moaned and buried himself against her and inside her with a grateful groan.

“That’s it. Now hold still,” Prentiss whispered to Reid. Spencer couldn’t decide whether to move forward or backward. Morgan must have decided for him. Reid called out several soft pants in succession, each one making his hips rock. He was trying to adjust to the fullness of Morgan inside him and the heaviness of the very solid man against him as well. Emily felt the touch of gentle lips against her cheek, and the introduction of another body against them. She recognized Derek’s kiss.

“Uhn……” Reid was arching into Prentiss, arms curled tight to her torso.

“Wait for a moment,” Emily murmured to Morgan. “Are you ready?” she asked Reid. He nodded tentatively, and Morgan began to thrust slowly and carefully inside him. Each thrust from Derek echoed through Spencer to Emily and back again. It didn’t take long to find a suitable rhythm that had everyone groaning with enthusiasm.

The elevator car was rocking slightly with their subtle movements. Even though they were all making noise, Reid's moans were by far the loudest.

"You're so noisy," Morgan laughed gently against Reid's neck. "I love that."

A minute or so in, the red phone was ringing. Reid might have jerked in surprise, but no one knew the difference. Shortly afterwards, he was shuddering with release, nose against Emily’s ear, moaning incoherently. The very sound of him set her over the edge too. Sweet, blissful throbbing and contraction washed over Emily, rushing through her veins and over her skin and deep inside her as well. She kissed Reid’s mouth and then bit his shoulder.

Reid pulled out of Prentiss, and arched himself up and back for Morgan, who was not far behind them. Emily tilted her head against the wall and pillowed Spencer’s head against her breasts, stroking his hair as Morgan thrust faster and harder into Reid. Spencer's cries were delirious and wanton. He was melting boneless against her as his knees moved further apart. Derek brushed Emily’s face with one hand, then they kissed over Spencer’s shoulder as Derek filled Reid to the brim. Reid replied with a quiver and a cry, curling up in a damp and trembling heap between Emily’s outstretched legs. Morgan was resting on Reid. They were all panting, slightly out of sync.

The red phone was ringing again. Derek kissed his way down the middle of Reid’s spine and withdrew from him. Pulling up his shorts and trousers, Morgan answered the emergency phone in a calm and smooth voice that Reid envied.

“Yeah, man. We’re still here,” Morgan sighed, buckling his belt in place. “How much longer? Another half hour? No. Don’t worry. He’s going to be fine. We’ll distract him somehow. Maybe we'll play word games with him. Thanks. We’ll be here.”

Morgan returned, helping both Reid and Prentiss to a standing position. Prentiss was laughing to herself about a private thought, sorting through the jumble of clothes with the help of her flashlight.

“How do you like the dark now, Pretty Boy?” Derek asked Spencer, putting his arms around the younger man and pressing his lips over his mouth as he leaned Reid against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all assume Morgan either used spit for lube, or he has a tube stashed somewhere on his person for just such elevator emergencies.


End file.
